


blessed be the boys time can't capture

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I may write more for this idk, Kliegoweek, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: “This is gonna sound crazy, but I think I know you.”Diego looked the man who’d come up to his table up and down. He was in a well-worn hoodie with a colorful tank-top underneath and a pair of skinny jeans with rips at the knees. He was pretty, but nervous looking with bruises under his eyes and unruly curly hair.He looked like trouble.





	blessed be the boys time can't capture

**Author's Note:**

> written for kliego week's prompt: soulmates.
> 
> it's a soulmate/reincarnation au that's kinda vague. idk if i'll do more for it, so for now it's just a little oneshot:) if you want to see the edit that goes along with this, check it out [here](https://246-hargreeves.tumblr.com/post/184909801105/this-is-gonna-sound-crazy-but-i-think-i-know)!
> 
> hope you enjoy:)

“This is gonna sound crazy, but I think I know you.”

Diego looked the man who’d come up to his table up and down. He was in a well-worn hoodie with a colorful tank-top underneath and a pair of skinny jeans with rips at the knees. He was pretty, but nervous looking with bruises under his eyes and unruly curly hair.

He looked like trouble.

“You’ve got the wrong guy, buddy,” Diego replied, turning away. 

“No, no,” he said, sliding into the booth across from him.

Diego raised his eyebrows at the man’s boldness. Diego didn’t exactly give off a friendly, approachable, “sit by me, I don’t bite!” vibe. 

“I… I think I’ve been dreaming about you,” the man said tentatively.

If that wasn’t such a weird thing to hear from a stranger, Diego might have noticed just how hopeful and nervous the man sounded.

“Yeah, you’re right, that does sound crazy,” Diego responded.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, dropping a few bills on the table to cover his meal while he stood up.

“Woah, wait, please,” the man said, scrambling to follow after him.

Diego sighed as he pulled on his jacket.  _Why did he always attract the crazies?_

“I  _know_  how it sounds,” the man said, following him.

Diego didn’t respond, just kept walking. He wanted to go back to the motel he was staying at, but he wasn’t stupid enough to do so while some weird guy was following him, so instead he just picked a direction and kept walking.

The man made a frustrated noise.

“Look, I am well-fucking aware of how insane I’m sounding, but this isn’t the first time this has happened to me,” the man exclaimed, gesticulating wildly.

Diego tried not to twitch when his flailing got just a little too close. Maybe if he just let the guy rant for a while, he’d wander off and bother someone else.

“Ever since I can remember, I’ve…  _known_  things that I never learned, had memories that weren’t mine. And I’ve always,  _always_  had weird dreams of a boy or a man–always with different faces, different names, but who I always knew was the same person. And your’s is one of those faces.”

The man took a deep breath, glancing nervously at Diego.

“I can prove I’m not crazy,” he said, voice low. “Every Saturday you go to the same corner store, Carson’s Corner, and you buy a pack of Marlboro. The owner always greets you like you’re family, and you always buy a pack of Twizzlers for the homeless man that hangs out nearby because they’re his favorite and he never accepts cash from you. His name’s John, he’s a Vet and you treat him like a person and are always kind to him.”

Diego had stopped walking the moment the man had mentioned Carson’s Corner by name. His temper flared, panic rising in his throat as he got right in the man’s face.

“Have you been fucking  _stalking_  me?”

The man’s hands went up immediately in defense, though Diego couldn’t see any real fear in his eyes.

“No, no, I told you, I’ve been dreaming about you!”

Diego shook his head. He could feel pressure building in his head, and knew a bad headache was creeping up. He didn’t want to deal with this anymore.

“Stay the fuck away from me,” he said, sticking his finger in the man’s face to get his point across before turning and storming off.

“No, wait,  _please_ ,” the man cried out, grabbing onto Diego’s wrist.

_Soft lips gliding up his neck. “Do you like that, love?”  /  A small boy’s hand in his own child-sized one, watching him sadly as he cried. “Do you have to go?” he asked. The boy nodded, and his heart broke.  /  Explosions sounded around them, and he cradled him in his arms as he bled out, crying for a medic. He loved him so much, he didn’t want to see him die.  /  “If you could have anything, what would you ask for?” the man asked him, looking over his shoulder coyly. “You,” he answered._

Diego gasped as the memories flooded his mind, and he looked up at them man in front of him, the man he knew was in all of those memories. Memories that were Diego’s, but also not, and fuck if that wasn’t confusing and weird.

But he knew, with a startling since of certainty, that he  _did_  know this man. He just didn’t know how, yet.

“What’s your name?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Klaus. My name’s Klaus.”

“I’m Diego.”

Klaus mouthed his name, and Diego oddly found himself wishing he’d said it, so he could hear his name on Klaus’s tongue. It was… an unsettling thought.

He finally pulled his arm out of Klaus’s hold, more gently than he would have before the barrage of strange memories. He ran shaking fingers through his hair, and let out a heavy sigh.

He looked back at Klaus.

“You wanna get a drink?”

Klaus groaned. “ _God,_  yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always very appreciated:)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr as 246-hargreeves.


End file.
